


Happy With You

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Before they met, he never knew what sunlight felt like. Until the light broke through the clouds and he felt warmth for the first time.The major character death spoiler is in the notes at the end. You can go there now if you need to know, but I'll promise right off the bat it's neither Kurt nor Blaine.





	Happy With You

If there's one thing Kurt Hummel can say with absolute 100% certainty, it's that life fucking sucks. It'll do everything it can possibly do to you, it'll kick you and scream at you and hurt you until you're lying on the ground groaning in pain. And it'll wait for you to get up before knocking you back down and kicking you on the ground over and over again until you're coughing up blood. 

 

But if there's another thing he knows with 100% certainty, it's that life can be pretty fucking amazing too. It'll show you sights that took your breath away, tell you things you never believed and it'll give you some of the best people you'll ever meet, and it'll give you some of the worst too. 

 

But the only way you can know how high you can possibly soar is by jumping off the cliff. 

 

Kurt always thought he was more in tune with the shittier side of life. People are cruel, they like to torture you and hurt you. He grew up in a town that hated who he was, he was beat up more times than he could count, and then to top it all off, life decides to take away the only people who make it worth fighting for. He bounced around through shitty foster house after shitty foster house, learning that life sucked and nobody cared. He made some decisions that he's not proud of, but when the only thing you know is how dark the sky is, you have no idea how bright the sun is behind the clouds. 

 

He thought when he escaped the small town where everybody hated him he'd escape the dark clouds that follow him. But life continued to hate Kurt, it kept kicking him even though his ribs have long since broken and his breath left him with every kick. 

 

New York didn't give a shit about him. It didn't care for the pink in his hair, for the tattoos on his arms, for the icy glare in his eyes. Kurt had barely gotten into NYU, was piled up to his neck in student loans, and even though he wasn't punched for the different way he loved, he was for the way he looked. But Kurt had learned how to fight back, and the first guy that tried to hurt him went to the hospital. Since then, Kurt's been left alone, like he's used to. The sky was still dark, and he still had no clue what the sun looked like.

 

************

 

Blaine Anderson knew life wasn't the greatest sometimes. Being gay in a world that doesn't understand teaches you that pretty quickly. Having parents that don't really understand it teaches you that pretty quickly. Blaine's had his fair share of crappy moments, that's for sure. Getting beaten up for trying to be brave comes to mind first. He knows life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the way the sun feels against his skin, does it? 

 

His parents might not understand his desire to move to New York and follow his dreams, but his heart sure did. New York City wasn't the gleaming utopia he imagined in his dreams, but it was pretty damn amazing anyways. The streets constantly moved, the sounds never stopped, and even on the days when his feet were absolutely exhausted from working twelve hours, he was still on the path he always wanted to go down. 

 

When he told his parents he wanted to go to NYU, they immediately thought pre-law or pre-med. They were shocked when he said it was for education. They didn't know why he would want to be a teacher, they got barely enough pay and had to deal with kids who mostly didn't give a crap about them. But Blaine had a different vision. He wanted to be the kind of teachers kids related to. Wanted to be the teacher they went to for advice. Wanted to be the teacher they were excited to learn from. He wanted to be the kind of teacher he needed in high school. 

 

So he went to New York, and it was there he met the boy who didn't know the sun. 

 

*************

 

Kurt had no fucking clue what he was even doing here. All he knows is that he was looking at the list of available classes with his advisor and pointed to a random one. It ended up being adolescent psychology, so here he was, surrounded by education majors listening to the professor drone on and on about the syllabus and expectations for the semester. Above five minutes into class, the door behind him opens and Kurt sees out of the corner of his eye, the boy plop right into the seat next to him. He doesn't look up or move his feet, which rest on the seat in front of him, as he listens to the guy rustle noisily through his bag. 

 

Kurt's honestly a little surprised the guy even sat next to him, Kurt's appearance wasn't the most welcoming in the world. He's been told several times that if he took out the eyebrow piercings and the nose rings he would be less intimidating. That the pink streaks in his hair are both immature and unnecessary. The tattoos on his biceps are unprofessional. And this guy, when Kurt glances over, who's wearing not only a sweater vest but a goddamn bowtie is about as opposite of Kurt that he can be. Another thing that surprises Kurt by the guy sitting next to him is the several other seats that are open closer to the door. The boy had to actively choose to sit next to Kurt, which shocks him a little. But he quickly gets over the shock because the boy is  _still_ searching in his bag. 

 

"Would you shut up?" Kurt hisses under his breath. The guy looks over at Kurt surprised, and despite the angry tone in Kurt's voice he smiles apologetically. 

 

"Sorry, I can't find my pencil. I think I left it in my dorm room," the boy says. Kurt rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he sinks lower into his seat, the professor continues to drone on about plagiarism and how he hates people who cheat. 

 

"I'm Blaine," the boy, who Kurt now knows is called Blaine, tells him. Kurt rolls his eyes again, looking over at Blaine and glaring at him. Blaine doesn't even react. 

 

"Did I ask you for your name?" Kurt snaps. Blaine doesn't shrink back from his tone like so many people have done, shocking Kurt when he shrugs. 

 

"No you didn't. But I figured I'd offer it anyways," Blaine says. Kurt doesn't say anything, preferring to listen to the boring ass professor instead of pay attention to the talkative boy next to him. Blaine doesn't give up, however. 

 

"So, traditionally, when someone tells you their name you generally say yours back," Blaine whispers. 

 

"Traditionally, you don't give somebody your name unless they ask for it," Kurt mocks. 

 

"Touche. But I'm curious, I know most of these guys from the education classes, but you're not an education major, are you?" Blaine asks. 

 

"What gave it away?" Kurt states sarcastically. Blaine grins, Kurt can practically hear it even though he's not looking over at him. 

 

"So what is your major anyways?" Kurt sighs, finally looking back over to find Blaine paying absolutely no attention to the professor in the front of the classroom. His body isn't even facing forwards, his entire body is twisted in his chair so that he's looking at Kurt. 

 

"Why do you wanna know?" Kurt asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. Why would this sweater vest bowtie wearing boy want to talk to him? And Kurt wasn't even being _nice._ Yet this boy was still talking to him. 

 

"Call me curious. And nosy," Blaine grins. Kurt stares at him, watching Blaine's weird smile. He tries to remember the last time somebody smiled at him like that, someone welcoming him despite everything in Kurt that says _get away from me._

 

"Business," at this, Blaine can't keep his eyebrows down, looking absolutely surprised. His eyebrows shoot up and he even laughs a little, which Kurt totally understands, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt a little. 

 

"Seriously?" Blaine asks. Kurt shrugs. 

 

"Yeah. Not exactly what I envisioned in my mind but I have no fucking clue what else I could do," Kurt says. At that moment, the professor finishes up his lecture and lets them all go ten minutes early. Kurt grabs his bag and slings it over one shoulder, heading towards the door and leaving Blaine behind. He can hear Blaine scrambling to gather the things he took out of his bag but Kurt's already out the door. 

 

As he walks to his dorm room, Kurt can't help but think back to the boy who wanted to talk to him. What was wrong with him? Why would Blaine want to talk to him? It's not like Kurt is the most friendly person ever. And Blaine just kept talking despite Kurt's sarcasm and his icy exterior. 

 

Kurt doesn't spend much more time contemplating Blaine. He gets changed into his uniform when he arrives at his dorm room, walking four blocks down to the diner he works at. He was just a dishwasher, they hired him on the condition he stay in the back, since his appearance was non-traditional. That was the word they used, "non-traditional." But it was okay. Sometimes, if they were shorthanded, they let Kurt help out with the cooks. He never did anything important, just chopped vegetables, but it was better than washing dishes. 

 

So he got to work, and in the midst of the cooks yelling and the steam rising, he made himself forget about the boy with the bowties. 

 

***********

 

The boy with the bowties however, couldn't forget about the boy with the tattoos. Blaine doesn't know what compelled him to sit next to him. Sure, part of it was his curiosity, he wasn't lying when he said he knew many of the students from their shared education courses. But the bow with the pink streaks was mysterious, beautiful too. Blaine's bus had picked him up late, so he walked into Dr. Kelly's class five minutes late. Instead of sitting with his friends, he instead took the empty seat next to the strange boy. Maybe it was the stereotypical badboy attitude that drew him in, the leather jacket hung over the back of his chair revealing several tattoos on his strong biceps. Maybe it was just his innate curiosity. But despite the cool tone in the boy's answers, Blaine was interested. He really shouldn't, he knows. He knows the world doesn't work like the movies, the bad boy can't be changed by the nice girl, well, boy in this case, despite all efforts otherwise. 

 

But Blaine still wanted to know about the mysterious boy with the tattoos. So two days later, the next time he had Dr. Kelly's class, he arrives on time and searches. But the boy wasn't there. Blaine hoped that the boy was just late or even skipping and that he hadn't dropped the class. Blaine tries to keep his disappointment down during Dr. Kelly's lecture, trying to make himself pay attention. Normally, Blaine loved Dr. Kelly, he was one of those professors that lectures were strangely interesting. He was funny enough that it was interesting but nobody took him as a joke, so normally, it wasn't difficult to pay attention. But Blaine is thinking to the empty seat next to him that used to be occupied by a mysterious boy that for some reason, he can't get out of his head. 

 

So Blaine spent the weekend hoping the mysterious boy wouldn't skip when Monday came. And he wasn't disappointed. When he got to class on Monday, the boy wasn't there but he didn't have to wait long. He walked in late, and Blaine thought for sure he wouldn't end up sitting next to him, there were plenty of empty seats and Blaine thought for  _sure_ that he wanted nothing to do with Blaine. But the mysterious boy plopped himself into the seat next to him and immediate put his feet on the seat in front. Blaine turns to the boy, shocked out of words for a moment, as he grabs a notebook and pencil. Blaine stares as the boy scribbles down the words on the powerpoint at the front of the auditorium. 

 

"Take a picture, Blaine. It'll last longer," the boy says, glancing over at Blaine with a smirk. 

 

"You're here," Blaine stammers stupidly. The boy continues smirking, glancing back over at Blaine. 

 

"Contrary to popular belief, I do go to class. Don't let the leather and the piercings fool you," he states. Blaine glances over at Dr. Kelly, but he's unable to focus when the mystery boy he's been thinking about for the past five days is sitting next to him. 

 

"I'm just- you weren't here Friday so I figured," Blaine trails off, trying not to sound like a total idiot. The boy doesn't look over as he continues taking notes, like Blaine probably should be doing if he wasn't so dumbstruck by the fact the mystery boy choose to sit next to him. 

 

"My boss scheduled me to work and I couldn't get someone to cover my shift," the boy explains. Blaine nods, understanding stubborn bosses. 

 

"So you're a business major taking an adolescent psychology class?" Blaine asks. Kurt chuckles, and Blaine's heart skips at the sound, his laugh is beautiful. Crap, he's doing it again. Not only does he not even know if Mystery Boy is gay, he doesn't even know his _name._

 

"I had to take another class for financial aid and my advisor said this class was open," the boy states. 

 

"Well, Dr. Kelly is pretty cool. I have to take a lot of his classes because the education program requires us to take a ton of psych classes," Blaine tells him. The smirk seems to morph into a regular smile, and Blaine couldn't stop staring if he tried. Despite the eyebrow piercing and the nose rings, his smile seems to soften his previously hard appearance. 

 

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Blaine asks. Mystery Boy's smile morphs back into a smirk, and Blaine doesn't know what he likes better, the smile or the smirk. The smile seems more natural, more real, but while the smirk seems like a shield, it's also appealing. 

 

"You got to work much harder for that," the boy's answer makes Blaine grin, because it sounds like he'll keep talking with Blaine. 

 

And he does. Blaine and Mystery Boy, as Blaine's started referring to him in his head, start what almost seems like a friendship. Blaine doesn't know if he could go so far to call them friends yet seeing as he doesn't know Mystery Boy's name, but everything else about it seems like they're friends. Obviously, Mystery Boy is pretty reserved, he doesn't talk much about personal details, and his dry sense of sarcasm sometimes seems to cross the line into insults, but Mystery Boy actually seems sorry about it if Blaine ever seems upset by his comments. They don't exchange numbers or meet up outside of class, but they sit together for three days a week for an hour each day, and intermixed in the notes they take, they talk. 

 

NYU is a big campus, and Blaine knows the business classes are held on the opposite side of the school, while the education and psychology courses are held next to each other. It's awesome for Blaine's schedule, he doesn't have to run or bike across campus in five minutes like he sees some of psych majors have to do sometimes. But it also means that he doesn't ever get to try and see Mystery Boy outside of Dr. Kelly's class. 

 

But the library is closer to the business school, and Blaine likes to study for his exams over there rather than his dorm because his dorm building always seems to have someone yelling and running through the halls whenever he needs to study. And while Dr. Kelly was an awesome professor, his tests were absolute hell. Which was why Blaine was still at the library at ten pm, nursing a major stress headache, because he felt like he knew absolutely nothing. 

 

"Having fun?" Blaine jumps when he hears Mystery Boy's voice. He looks up from his piles of notes to find Mystery Boy leaning against the bookshelf, his arms crossed revealing strong arms in his grey tee shirt. His ever present leather jacket is nowhere to be seen, but he doesn't look any less intimidating. Blaine blushes at the knowing look Mystery Boy gives him when he finally stops looking at him. 

 

"Tons," Blaine says. Mystery Boy smiles, and like always, Blaine's stomach flutters whenever he smiles. Mystery Boy doesn't smile much, Blaine's learned. If he does, it's usually because Blaine's being stupid or sarcastic. 

 

"Is that for the exam tomorrow?" he asks. Blaine nods, and Mystery Boy pulls the empty chair out and sits, grabbing one of the many pages of notes on the table. 

 

"And I'm guessing that by your look of utter hopelessness, you don't understand any of what Dr. Kelly told us is gonna be on the test," Mystery Boy laughs at Blaine's nod.

 

"Have you eaten yet?" Blaine shakes his head at Mystery Boy's question, and he stands up and starts grabbing his stack of papers, reaching over to close his textbook. Blaine looks up at him curiously. 

 

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks. 

 

"Come on. I can help you study while we eat," Mystery Boy states. Blaine wordlessly lets him pick up his notebooks and note sheets, putting them in his bag before he realizes that there's nowhere on campus they could go to. 

 

"Wait, all the cafeterias are closed," Blaine tells him. Mystery Boy grins, looking back at Blaine. 

 

"I know that. Now come on, I know a place that's open," he grabs Blaine's hand suddenly, pulling him along until Blaine's walking next to him. Sadly, that's when he lets go of Blaine's hand, and Blaine wishes that he kept letting Mystery Boy drag him, because that way at least he was holding his hand. They don't walk far, only a couple blocks away from campus until Mystery Boy grabs Blaine's hand again and pulls him towards a diner. He holds the door open for Blaine, and Blaine just manages not to blush at the action. 

 

"Hey, Kurt! Table for two?" Blaine looks over at as a small, petite blonde girl from behind the counter speaks up. Mystery Boy, who's name Blaine now knows, glances over at Blaine quickly before looking at the girl. 

 

"Yeah, Luce," Kurt replies. Kurt grabs his hand again, and leads Blaine over to a small booth in the corner. Kurt hands Blaine a menu, and it takes a couple moments before Kurt looks up at him. Blaine is grinning. 

 

"Kurt, huh?" Blaine grins. Kurt looks back down at his menu, but not before Blaine swears he sees a little tinge of pink on his cheeks. It makes Blaine's stomach flutter even more than when Kurt smiles. 

 

"Yup," Kurt says, still looking at his menu. Blaine doubts that he needs to see it, sure that this is the diner Kurt works at. The fact that the waitress knows his name and keeps looking over in their direction means either Kurt works here or comes here often. Which, considering the fact they're both college students who can't afford to go out that much, Blaine guesses it's the former. 

 

Sadly, Kurt doesn't let Blaine tease him any more, he grabs Blaine's bag and starts pulling out his notebooks. 

 

"Come on, let's teach you everything you need to know," Kurt grins. Blaine laughs and accepts the note sheets handed to him. 

 

************

 

Kurt's in trouble. He's in big fucking capital T trouble and it all revolves around a boy named Blaine Anderson. Kurt still doesn't know why he sat next to Blaine that day in class, he told himself he wasn't going to let Blaine into his head, but then he fucking goes and sits next to the boy. He teases the boy, he fucking _flirts_ with him. And the only way he knows how to keep him at arms length is by not giving Blaine his name. Kurt thinks that if Blaine doesn't know his name, he won't ask about his past and he won't have to tell Blaine about the darkness of the clouds. Because Blaine obviously doesn't have dark clouds, he knows what the sun looks like. 

 

But then Blaine learns his name. And Kurt realizes how screwed he is. Because that means there's nothing stopping Blaine from getting closer to him. And that terrifies Kurt, because everybody who's ever gotten close to Kurt left. His parents died in a car crash when he was eight, he's never been looked at seriously in foster homes because of how old he was. Parents don't want an eight year old boy who's still suffering from the car crash, they want a baby they can raise as their own. Even when he turned eleven and lived in the same foster home until he graduated high school, he had several friends who left as soon as he started hanging out with the rebels. They were the ones who taught him how to fight, that if he dressed like a rebel the bullies wouldn't bother them. But it was with them that he started doing things he regrets. He drank with them, smoked with them, and it was at their numerous parties that Kurt slept with guys just to try and feel like somebody wanted him. 

 

When he moved out to New York, he promised himself he wasn't going to be that guy anymore. He might still dress in his leather jacket and piercings, but he wasn't going to sleep with random guys. He didn't let anybody get close to him, and he hasn't for the two and a half years he's been at NYU. 

 

And then Blaine sat next to him in a stupid psychology class he's falling in love with. And Blaine was the sunlight he didn't know how to feel. But sunlight doesn't want the storm clouds, and Kurt has to make himself somehow keep Blaine at arms length even when Blaine knows his name. But despite everything, Kurt can't stop himself from thinking about Blaine. After that night at the diner, they started hanging out more and more. Kurt still keeps a careful guard up, but around Blaine, he feels it crack, and there's nothing he can do about it. Which scares him. 

 

"How are you so good at this?" Kurt looks up from his laptop where he's typing out the essay Dr. Kelly assigned to look at Blaine. Blaine's resting on his bed, laying out on his stomach while Kurt's sitting at the desk. 

 

"I don't know, I just get it," Kurt shrugs. 

 

"Have you ever thought about changing your major?" Blaine suddenly asks. Kurt doesn't look up this time, he continues looking at the blinking curser on his computer screen. He also doesn't respond for a couple seconds, thinking about Blaine's question. 

 

"Yeah, actually I have," Kurt whispers softly. He can feel Blaine looking at him, but Kurt's afraid to look in his eyes because he knows if he does the wall will come down. Kurt doesn't want that wall to break, because that's the only thing keeping him from letting Blaine in completely. 

 

"You have?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods as he continues to stare at his computer screen. 

 

"But I'm a junior and changing my major now just means the past two and a half years were a waste and even more student debt I'll end up struggling to pay off," Kurt tries to shrug it off as he forces himself to type more of his essay. For a while, only the clicking of keys could be heard, but Kurt can still feel Blaine looking at him. 

 

"But didn't you say that wasn't what you envisioned for your future? If you switched to psych what would you want to do?" Blaine asks. Kurt's silent again, fighting off the fear in his chest because he _knows_ what he wants to do, but he's too scared to do anything about it. 

 

"Well I'm not switching this late in college," Kurt snaps, trying to throw up his familiar shield. But Blaine didn't react to it at the beginning, and he still doesn't now. Especially because after three months he knows it's Kurt's defense mechanism. Kurt tries not to think about the last time somebody cared enough to know what his defense mechanisms were.  

 

"So you're just gonna force yourself to do something you don't want to do?" Blaine asks. 

 

"Pretty much," Kurt snaps again. He types out a couple sentences angrily, but deletes them because he knows their crap and doesn't go with the essay. Blaine's silent again, and Kurt wants to punch something in anger because he can still feel Blaine's gaze on him. 

 

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine finally speaks up. Kurt shakes his head, knowing that if he looks over now his anger will disappear and right now, the anger is the only thing keeping the fear back. But Blaine's relentless, and Kurt hears him get up from his bed and pulls the other chair over and sits next to Kurt. 

 

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, reaching over to Kurt's laptop and grabbing his hand. Kurt inhales shakily as he looks over at Blaine. Blaine leans in close, and Kurt wants to pull away and lean in at the same time, and he's terrified because Blaine's looking at him and Kurt can  _feel_ the wall cracking. 

 

"You don't have to be scared," Blaine whispers, and Kurt shakes his head, but Blaine's still there and his other hand reaches up to Kurt's cheek. Fear blooms in Kurt's chest because Kurt knows if he lets Blaine do this, if he lets Blaine in, he'll completely break when Blaine leaves him. 

 

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, unable to tell him anything else. Unable to tell him all the thoughts rolling in his mind, the things he wants to say, but he can't get anything out other than Blaine's name. 

 

"Tell me to stop, Kurt," Blaine murmurs, leaning in impossibly close and waiting, waiting for Kurt to tell him no. 

 

"Never," Kurt whispers. And Blaine smiles before his their lips connect. And just like that, the wall breaks and the clouds part. And as Kurt kissed back, he bathed in the warmth of the sun.

 

************

 

Blaine was panting when Kurt rolled off him and laid next to him. The tiny twin bed wasn't meant for two people, but they had just finished being as close as two people could be and a little extra cuddling was never a bad thing. Kurt laid on his back while Blaine traced his fingertips over the tattoo on Kurt's ribs. A swarm of blackbirds flew off in the direction of Kurt's heart, but underneath the ink, Blaine feels the raised skin indicating the tattoo's covering a scar. 

 

"When I was eight my parents died," Kurt suddenly says into the quiet. Blaine looks up at him, but Kurt's staring up at the ceiling. "It was New Years Day. We were coming back from a New Years party, and a drunk driver hit us. I was asleep in the back. Pretty fucking cliche, right?" Kurt chuckles dryly, and Blaine stops trailing his fingertips over the tattoo and instead reaches for Kurt's hand, squeezing it as Kurt continues. 

 

"I was in the ICU for a week. The doctors put me into a coma because my body was so broken. I woke up after fighting for my life to find out my parents died on impact. I lived in a few foster homes before settling in Lima. I did some really stupid shit, got in trouble more times than I can count, and when I moved out here I promised myself I wouldn't let anybody get close to me. It was the only way I knew how to protect myself," Kurt's silent for several moments, but Blaine doesn't speak up, sensing Kurt struggling to find words. Instead, he continues holding Kurt's hand. 

 

"When you're a sophomore, they make you declare a major. I picked the most generic thing I could see, figuring I could do something with it. I had no fucking clue what I wanted to do with my life. Then I took a psychology class and this annoying guy with an affinity for bowties doesn't stop talking to me the first day," Kurt finally looks down from the ceiling, grinning as Blaine chuckles. 

 

"You asked me before what I would do if I switched majors," Kurt whispers. Blaine nods, and Kurt sighs, "I thought social worker? Or therapist? I think I'd want to work with kids like me, because the therapists they gave me had no fucking clue what I was going through, and I never thought they really understood why I felt like I did," he continues. Blaine smiles, leaning up to kiss Kurt lightly before pulling away. 

 

"I think you'd be amazing," Blaine grins. Kurt smiles too, and Blaine can't resist leaning up and kissing him again. He pulls away after a couple moments, not letting Kurt convince him to deepen the kiss because he really needs to let Kurt know this. 

 

"I meant what I said, Kurt. You don't have to be afraid," Blaine whispers. Kurt cups Blaine's cheek with one of his hands, and Blaine leans his head into Kurt's strong grip. 

 

"I think with you, I won't be," Kurt says right before he brings his lips back down again. And Blaine smiles into the kiss, feeling his heart soar for the boy with the tattoos holding him in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, Burt dies with Kurt's mom in this story. That also means that Carole and Finn don't exist in Kurt's life. I don't go very much in depth with that detail, but figured I'd put it down just in case.


End file.
